disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Season 3/@comment-70.48.184.193-20121207030035
Kickin it movie idea #2 please once again DO NOT STEAL PLEASE!! All of the kids including Julie, Bobbie Wasabi and Phil, all get invited to a special tournament. Everybody is wanting to figure out what to do with Phil when they get to the tournament. Phil is singing "Baby's got the Noosh!" all the way there. Once they get to that special place Rudy planned the tournament at, everyone figures out that the tournament is in... Paris! Rudy also says that there is a couples-off at the Arch de Triumph. Also, Rudy says that he has a surprise for Jerry, since he's lovesick, Rudy asked Cece to come and meet him there. So since the tournament is tomorrow, and the couples-off is tonight, Milton, Julie, Jack, Kim, Jerry and Cece decide to go out for dinner at a place called Apple Bees, where they have live action Karate entertainment. After dinner, they arrive at the Arch de Triumph, for the couples-off. Turns out, they are the only ones there, so they start to ask each couple questions on what they would do in certain situations. Jerry and Cece were up first. They asked them what Jerry would do if Cece was captured by ninjas. (Most of the questions are Karate related for the tournament) So Jerry says that he would fight them to save Cece. So they each get one point. Next was Milton and Julie. They asked them what Milton would do to help Julie learn Karate. He said he would teach her. So they each get one point. Last was Jack and Kim. They Jack if Kim didn't know karate, would he like her. Jack said I don't know. So Kim said excuse me and the crowd went "oooohhhh." And that was the end of round one. Back with Eddie, Phil, Bobbi and Rudy, Bobbi and Rudy found out that the tournament was for sensei's only. They also found out that the Black Dragon's were coming too. So to sabotage, Frank and Ty locked up Rudy and Bobbi in a closet and locked it so they couldn't come out. Once Eddie and Phil found out what they did, they didn't help them, they just ran away because they are scared of the Black Dragon's. So they went to a restaurant. At the restaurant, they met two women. Phil says that what the women like the most is when you insult them. So they start to insult the two women. They both get mad so they start chasing Eddie and Phil around. Back with the couples, Kim isn't to happy with Jack, so she doesn't talk to him. On Jerry and Cece's turn, they were asked if Jerry met another hot girl (Besides Cece.) who knows Karate would he choose her or Cece. Jerry said Cece. So they get an extra two more points. Then they asked Julie that if Milton was cheating on her, would she talk to him, or go all Karate on him. She said go all Karate on him. So Milton's not talking to her anymore. Then, it was Jack and Kim's turn. They were asked what they would do if they broke up. So Kim said she would still be in love with Jack and try to get back together with him. Since Jack wasn't listening, he accidentally said find a new girlfriend right away because he thought they were doing the exact opposite kind of question. So then Kim gets really mad at him, hits him with something and then Julie says that she is mad at Milton and hits him with something. So since Jerry and Cece aren't fighting, they go out on another date. Then Kim runs off crying. With Bobbi and Rudy, they try picking the lock which doesn't work, so Bobbi starts running into the door. That didn't work either, so they just start screaming. Back with Eddie and Phil. They are still running from the two women. Eddie asked Phil why he said to do that. Phil said that in his country women loved it when men insulted them, but to Americans, insult means insult/make fun of and compliment means compliment/say nice things to a person or thing. With the Black Dragons, Ty is training for the tournament with Frank and the Black Dragons. Meanwhile, Rudy and Bobbi are still in the closet. Both of them finally just remember that they are both expert martial artists, so they use their karate skills to break open the door. So they run as fast as they can to the tournament. While Eddie and Phil are still being chased, so they decide to dress up and it works. So they go on their way to the tournament. While Kim is still in her hotel room right beside Cece and Julie's beds, Jack walks in with a box of chocolates and flowers. He says he's sorry and that he thought the question was the exact opposite of what it was. So instead of trying to figure out what he meant, she just got up and hugged him and they went to the tournament. At the tournament, Rudy was fighting against Ty, once Rudy did his "Super Special Karate Move!", he won and everybody went back.